


Less Vibrant Hours

by unatonable



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unatonable/pseuds/unatonable
Summary: An evening where Junhee simply appreciates the calmness of the dorm, and loves his members and the little things they do.





	Less Vibrant Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for my head for a little bit, and decided to do this for my "Secret Santa," though the person I was supposed to have never responded. I dedicate this to A.C.E's discord, a place which gives me so much joy everyday.  
> Happy New Years Eve, and here's to 2019!

It was one of the calmer evenings in the dorm, which Junhee appreciated. Having a slight headache beginning to appear, he slumped into the gray couch, getting himself into a comfortable position. No one was bustling out the door, no one was being loud, it was simply tranquil.

Junhee looked around the room to see where his members were. Immediately, he heard the faint strings of Yuchan’s guitar being played from behind him. A melody that seemed vaguely familiar, but one that he couldn’t pinpoint exactly. To his right, he saw Donghun, reading a book and seeming to enjoy it, from the smile on his face. Junhee chuckled slightly, which went unnoticed by Donghun. It always amused him whenever Donghun got into a book and blocked out everything else.

Junhee’s eyes drifted to Sehyoon and Byeongkwan now, who were on the floor of Sehyoon’s room. A sketch book was on Sehyoon’s lap, and he was drawing carefully, looking very relaxed. Byeongkwan was next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Junhee squinted and could see earbuds in his ears, and suspected him to be dozing on Sehyoon’s shoulder, though it didn’t seem bother him at all.

Junhee took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. With Yuchan’s light strumming of his guitar, to the comfort of having all his members nearby and simply being there, he felt himself beginning to drift off. As his whole body relaxed and he began to sleep, he dazedly thought,

_I’m so thankful we’re together._

With that, Junhee was out like a light.


End file.
